Charming Family Ficlets
by MammaSnow
Summary: A collection of one shots which are too short to be a story alone. Mainly Charming family fluff but with a side of tacos. I will update as regularly as possible. I am always open to requests.
1. Aunty Red

An AU in which Emma is a child in FTL and seeks assistance from her Godmother Red.

Emma had finished her tuition just over an hour early. She could hardly wait to tell her parents all about how to make purple and green with paints. The only problem was she couldn't find them anywhere.

"Auntie Red?" a little yet confident voiced called from behind the brunette woman.

Red turned to see her god daughter, splattered with paint and a confused look on her face.

"Hey Em! What's up?" she asked, instantly recognising the frown crossing the child's features.

"I can't find mommy and daddy anywhere!" Emma exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well then, it's lucky your favourite aunty is a wolf. We'll find them in no time".

Emma beamed and grabbed her hand as Red followed her nose. They eventually reached a stair well when she could make out Snow's voice coming from her bed chamber. It wasn't until they got to the corridor that Red realised exactly what Snow was up to. Or to be more precise, what Snow and Charming were up to.

Face as red as her cloak, Red scooped Emma up and turned on her heel. She would have to tell her best friend off later, and that Prince of hers.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually, how about we go enjoy the sun outside until then?" she asked a perplexed Emma.

Confusion soon became joy and the little girl squealed happily.  
"Race you to the door" she called as she hopped out of her god mother's arms and skipped ahead.

Red cringed, that was too close.


	2. Shopping Trip

Snow and Emma plan a shopping trip but Emma needs a day off first.  
(Set around 2x10)

"I have my eye on some new shoes but the one and only sale day is today" Emma moaned to her mother over her cereal.

Snow munched her toast for a moment in thought before seeming to come to a final decision.  
"Well I'll play hooky and your father can give you a day off. We could both do with some retail therapy".

"As brilliant as that sounds, we have mountains of paper work and I don't think I can just skip today".

"Leave it to me then. But you might want to imagine I'm Mary Margaret and he is David Nolan for a moment" Snow chuckled just before David entered.

"Morning Charming!" she practically sang to her husband

"You're suspiciously bright, darling?" he said in greeting whilst narrowing his eyes.

"I can't be happy to see my wonderful husband?" Snow feigned innocence.

"Not at 8am." turning his head towards Emma he added "Morning Em"

She could only manage a nod in return, too worried about her mother's persuasion tactics.

"Cha-arming?" Snow tried slowly.

"I knew you wanted something" David mocked.

"Can Emma come shopping with me today?" Snow blurted out deciding a direct approach would be best.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't handle all the paperwork and calls on my own" he reasoned "I'm sorry girls".

Snow stood up from her seat at the kitchen island and walked up to her husband, leaving only a small gap between them. She placed her hands on his chest and tried her sauciest stare.

"It'll be the only thing you do alone today. I can help you with everything from the shower to sleeping" she purred.

Charming gulped. Emma groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Deal." Charming grinned.

"You have to buy me the shoes for that, or even a whole wardrobe" Emma whined before quickly escaling to get ready for a well deserved shopping trip.


	3. Online Shopping

Emma helping Snow with her online shopping.  
(Set mid season 4 - not really relevant)

"I'm home" Emma called into the apartment kicking her shoes off and hanging up her coat.

"Emma! Thank goodness, I need your help now!" her mother exclaimed beckoning her over to the laptop.

"Why what's up?" she asked concern crossing her face.

"I'm online shopping and your father gave me $100 budget. Let's just say I haven't exactly stuck to it..." she trailed off with a mischievous smile on her face.

Emma gulped. Her mother may be a Queen from another world but she defiantly knows her way around online shops.  
"How much?" she asked, straight to the point.

"$200" she murmured looking down.

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her.  
"Well I suppose it's not too bad, I mean only one hundred over" she tried to reason.

"$300" Snow blurted out, guilt in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh mom!" Emma exclaimed before a laugh escaped her.

Snow put on her best puppy face and a little pout.  
"I didn't mean to! That's why you're here?" she bargained with her daughter.

"That face won't work on me like it does dad but I've been in this situation many a time. We've got this"

"You don't need that you have enough dresses"

"You can never have enough dresses darling"

"You don't need those leggings in three different colours!"

"I couldn't decide!"

"Mom you're impossible!"

"Fine then, I'll go without the forth pair of jeans"

After an hour of arguing and deliberation they got Snow's order down to $150.

"I'm sure I can get an extra fifty from your dad" Snow declared, clicking order.

"Need help with that too?" Emma asked innocently.

"If you want to join us in bed tonight after I've done some persuading, that's your choice but-" Snow started biting back laughter.

"Too much information! Just enjoy your clothes" Emma interrupted, hastily getting up and leaving her mother merrily laughing to herself.


	4. Grandpa Charming

A little bit of Henry and Charming bonding.  
(Set in season two when Snow and Emma were at the enchanted forest)

"Gramps?" a familiar, little voice awoke Charming from his dreams. Not that he minded, he had lost Snow there as well.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" he asked checking the clock, it was 6am.

Henry shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. As he did so he moved a little into the light and Charming saw his tear stained face.

"Nightmares again?" he asked softly. Henry was so alike his grandma, intensified by the fact he was suffering curse induced dreams.

A sniff and slight nod told Charming all he needed to know.

"Come lie down with me then. I'll light a candle and we'll get a few more hours rest".

Charming moved onto Snow's side of the bed and allowed his grandson to get into his. Something just didn't seem right about Henry resting where his wife should be.

He lit the candle and began to hum an old lullaby he remembered from his mother and his days as a shepherd. Henry was maybe a little too old for this but he had missed so much with him already.

Just when Charming thought he was asleep, Henry whispered "can we sword fight again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can Prince Henry" Charming replied with a soft chuckle.


	5. Second Chance

Snow and Charming waking up back in Storybrooke after 3x11

Charming woke up feeling like he had been knocked out. He wasn't in pain but he hadn't slept like that since, well since the sleeping curse.  
His eyes snapped open. Storybrooke?  
Only yesterday it had been destroyed and they'd said good bye to their family. He turned to see his wife sleeping deeply beside him. He placed a hand on her stomach to wake her. It was swollen. Was Snow pregnant? That was impossible; but then again the town they were now in had been reversed yesterday.  
Charming decided to shake her shoulder instead "Snow, wake up".

Snow woke to her husbands voice. She instantly heard the concern lacing his tone. She opened her eyes and looked up to her husband but soon saw where they were.

"Charming? Why are we in Storybroo-" she was interrupted by a sharp kick inside her. Almost as if she was pregnant. Her hands automatically went to her stomach as she let out a gasp. She was pregnant.

"Honey. I'm pregnant?" she told her husband but it sounded more like a question.

Charming leant down and kissed his wife on the lips, one arm supporting himself and the other resting on Snow's stomach. They were both terrified and confused but this moment had been anticipated for so long, even if it wasn't quite how they'd imagined it.

He gently pulled away and rested his forehead against his wife's.  
"I don't know what's going on right now but we will find out".

"And if they're not here, Emma and Henry, if they escaped. We'll find them" Snow almost whispered.

"Always" and with that Charming kissed his wife again and then her swollen stomach. Their second chance. "Hi little one. I'm Daddy"


	6. Getting Ideas

**Snowing find something they probably shouldn't have.**  
**(Set mid season 4)**

Charming noticed his wife had gone red and was holding the iPad rather tightly. She had a grimace on her face yet with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.  
He decided he'd wait to see if she told him and went back to reading the paper.

Neal had just been put down for a nap and Emma was on a date. They were enjoying a rare hour or so of peace.

Snow let out a gasp and suddenly burst into hysterical giggles.

Charming couldn't stand it anymore and scooped up the iPad whilst his wife tried to compose herself.

He looked down at the open page on the internet and read a few sentences:  
_'And now, now her husband is carefully tying silk scarves around her hands while she sits on his lap and he sits on the bed, and he pauses now and then to kiss her far too fleetingly for her taste'_

"Snow. Is this, is this about us?" Charming gulped.

She nodded sheepishly, still red at the cheeks.  
"Well the Disney us".

He flicked down the page a little and his eyes widened at what he read. This was going into detail. A lot of detail.  
Suddenly a thought came to mind and he grinned.

Snow looked up at her husband as if reading his mind. His shock had lasted about as long as hers had.

"Have you been getting ideas Snow White?"

"All I'm saying is Emma is taking Neal tomorrow night and there may be a scarf lying around somewhere"

Her husbands wide smile was enough a reply as she leaned in and passionately kissed him.

**For anyone wondering, that is an extract from a real fic by one of my favourite authors: misscam. It's called "Ties of the heart" and you should definitely give it a read.**


	7. Valentines Picnic

**A (belated) one shot for Valentine's Day. Snow and Charming go on a date in Storybrooke. (Granny can have Neal for this one) ;)  
**

"Come on Snow, we're almost there now" Charming assured his wife as he led her blindfolded to the horse stables. She had no idea where he was taking her but the smell would soon give it away.

Snow blindly allowed Charming to lead her along a bumpy path when her other senses began to recognise the place. She realised they were going to recreate lazy days in the enchanted forest. There is nothing she would rather do.

Gently pulling the blindfold off her, Charming revealed their two horses saddled up, one with a picnic basket and ready to go.

She simply turned and placed her hands on his chest. He took the opportunity to kiss her nose but before he could do anymore, she dashed to her horse and hopped on.

"We could beat you in our world and we will in this one" she laughed, already riding off.

"Hey! That's cheating Princess!" he yelled, chasing after Snow with a wide grin on his face.

Snow reached the sunny meadow before her husband, but he wasn't very far behind her. She was too busy gloating and petting her horse to notice Charming creep up behind her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off the saddle. Collapsing into the grass in a giggling heap, Snow exclaimed out. She landed on her husband's chest and reached up to kiss him.

Charming grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back. Raising one eyebrow, Snow continued to kiss him. Pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, she slipped her tongue inside causing him to moan happily.

They broke apart for air, feeling rather breathless and flushed.

"Snow" Charming warned, not trusting himself to resist if they carried on any longer.

She slipped her hands up his shirt and rubbed her hands up and down his chest, a smug smile on her lips and intentions clear.

Screw it. Once again his wife had won his heart and self-control. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Protective Charming

**Protective Charming and an idiotic drunk.**  
**A/N: If this comes across a little possessive it is out of love and in no way abusive.**

It was a testament to how drunk this guy was that he was hitting on Snow. That was the only reason she had refrained from punching him so far. Everyone in the kingdom knew Snow belongs to Charming and everyone in Storybrooke knows it too.

Snow was sat on a stool at the bar in The Rabbit Hole. Charming was still sat in the booth with Ella and Thomas. Emma was looking after Neal with Henry at home.

"Hey gorgeous" the stranger growled at Snow, stinking of way too much alcohol.

The barman seemed preoccupied with a large order and hadn't noticed the scene beginning to unfold.

"I'm married. Back off" Snow firmly said, moving onto the next stool to create a gap.

Missing the point, he moved onto the stool she had previously been sat on and placed a hand on her thigh. He then leaned in, their noses practically touching and Snow struggled not to gag at the stench.

"I like a challenge and besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him" he tried to whisper which didn't go too well considering his alcohol intake.

"Not interested" she stated, leaning her head away.

"Sweetie, he will never find out, it'll just be between you and me" as he said this, his hand snaked dangerously up her leg.

Snow slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

He fell backwards and would have fallen to to the ground but Charming caught him and spun him around so they were face to face. Well, face to shoulder. The man was tiny in comparison.

Charming grabbed him by his collar and threatened him with his fist.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't punch you right now" he snarled.

The man, so blatantly drunk, didn't realise who this was.  
"Because then I won't be able to do that pretty lady" he slurred out with a laugh.

No one spoke about his wife like that. Not even him.

Charming punched the man, without releasing his grip on his shirt. He then took him to the door and threw him out.

"Go home, sober up or you can do it in a cell" Charming ordered and with that, slammed the door shut and went back to Snow.

"My hero" she thanked him with a chuckle, tip toeing to kiss him.

Charming wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her back passionately. Very passionately. Snow was his, everyone could see that. They all knew she loved him back just as possessively too.


	9. Snuggly Baby

This one is for justices, Mamma Snow and 5 year old Neal. Thank you for supporting my work :)

Snow had hardly seen her son all day, she'd been completely wrapped up with council meetings and paperwork. So when tea was eaten and the dishes all washed, Snow was more than happy to be greeted by her son tugging on her top and holding a book in his hand.

"Mommy, will you read with me?" Neal asked, looking up with big green eyes.

"Of course I will sweetheart" Snow replied, matching eyes filled with love.

Snow picked up her son, she realised he was getting a little big for this now but they don't stay young forever. She then carried him to the couch and sat him on her lap. Neal rested his head in the crook of her arm so he could see the book and still be as close to his mom as possible.

Halfway through the story, Snow noticed her son was staring up at her in awe and not looking at the pictures anymore. Once the story was finished, she closed the book and looked at Neal.

"I love you this much mommy" Neal stated, stretching out his arms as wide as possible.

Snow took the opportunity to tickle under his arms and make him squirm, only moving closer and turning into a cuddle.

Snow wrapped her arms around Neal and snuggled her head against his so she could kiss his cheek.

"I love you even more than that" she murmured before he sat down on her lap again and nestled into her jumper.

Snow held her son close and gently rocked a little. She would always be so grateful for moments as precious as these.


	10. Blue Bird

**This one is for 27 as I unfortunately couldn't write exactly what he wanted.**  
**A/N: Can you spot my cheeky disney reference?**

Snow was quite aware of Henry's eyes on her back. He had been staring at her for the past ten minutes while she was busy putting out fresh bird food, water and freshening up the bird box for her feathered friends.

"Grams?" he cautiously called out to her as curiosity seemed to get the better of him.

"Yes Henry?" she asked turning, feigning curiosity at his attention on her.

"Can you talk to birds? Here, in Storybrooke I mean" he asked and Snow realised why he had been watching so intently.

She smiled warmly and decided showing him would be much more exciting than telling him.

Snow turned to the window and whistled a little tune, sure enough a little blue bird came fluttering to greet her.

"Good to see you Iago" Snow greeted the bird before feeding her a few sunflower seeds "how about we show Henry a warm feathery welcome?"

And with that the little bird flew to Henry's shoulder and nibbled playfully on his ear lobe. Henry laughed and tickled the bird's chest.

The bird chirped and hopped about excitedly.

"He says he is very pleased to finally meet you, young prince" Snow translated with a smile.

Henry beamed and patted the bird gently.

With that the bird darted off his shoulder, circled the apartment twice and flew out the window with a parting tweet to Snow.

"You're the coolest ever Grams" Henry exclaimed and ran to hug Snow.

She simply embraced her grandson and kissed the top of his head. Snow missed out on being a part of his family for 10 years but moments like this made up for it.


	11. Grand parents

**This one is for Marcie Gore who you should all go check out because she is super supportive! Hope this satisfies :)**

**I apologise for late updates, I have exam week and revision took over.**

**(Set around 2x10)**

Henry felt like a proper prince. He had everything from a noble steed to a sword, even if it was wooden. He was riding alongside the queen and the prince, also known as his grandparents.

Henry was so wrapped up in his dreams of being a real royal, he didn't notice the large tree branch at head height or his gramp's warning shout before it was too late.

"Henry! Duck!"

The last thing Henry remembered before everything went black was his wooden sword falling from his grip as he tumbled down to the grass.

"Charming, maybe we should get him to the hospital. He's been out too long!" Henry heard his grams say.

"Snow, he has been unconscious two minutes at the most" Charming tried to reassure his wife.

"Two minutes more than I would like!" she snapped back.

Henry decided he should put them out of their misery. Slowly he opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light of day. His head was now thumping.

Snow exclaimed in relief and pulled her grandson into a giant hug before pulling away to examine every inch of him.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

"My head" Henry admitted, deciding lying would get him nowhere, his mom got her superpower from somewhere.

"He might have brain damage, we need to get him to hospital" Snow addressed her husband.

"Snow. Breathe. I hardly think a knock to the head will do too much harm. Besides, you've knocked me out on more than one occasion" Charming chuckled, knowing his grandson needed some ice and an early night.

"Yeah! I'm fine, really. In fact, let's go for another race. I was winning until that branch got in the way" Henry exclaimed, excitement beating pain.

A glare from both of his grandparents was enough to silence him though.

A slow horse trek home, with Henry sharing with his grandad and Snow riding her horse and leading Henry's, they arrived back at the apartment.

Henry fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and Snow's arms. Charming sat next to Snow, holding them both.

"I've missed my favourite boys" Snow muttered into Charming's shirt.

"Not as much as we missed you" Charming replied, kissing her head.


	12. New Scar

**Snow looking at Charming's scars after the curse is broken.**  
**(Season 1)**

Snow was laid on the bed when Charming got undressed for the night. He took his shirt off and stretched out, to find his wife gasped.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Charming asked concerned for her.

"Sit" she ordered and he obediently sat next to her on the bed.

A large scar from Charming's abdomen to chest was one Snow had never seen before. A scar from the wound he received saving their tiny daughter.

Snow gently traced her fingers along it, a ghost touch, almost afraid to confirm what was real.

She then trailed a line of kisses down and back up the scar before turning her head up to meet blue eyes.

"You should have died from this" she whispered, her voice no longer strong enough.

It showed more than a near death experience. It symbolised the devastation the curse caused. The pure trust and love for the tiny baby he saved. The hope their child brought when the curse was lifted.

"I'm alive and we're all together" he murmured reassuringly before cupping his wife's cheeks and bringing her lips to his.

Snow wrapped her arms around her brave Prince's shoulders and angled her head to her left as he did the same. Snow sought comfort in his lips, kissing firmly and passionately.

Claiming him and vowing never to lose him again. Her Charming wouldn't come so close to death again if she could help it.

They would part ways again, several times.

But Prince Charming and Snow White will always find each other.


	13. Carved Swan

Charming finds Snow and comforts her over losing Emma.

(Set in the missing year)

"Prince James?" Snow's faithful servant called out to him.

He turned to face her, concern immediately growing.

"Queen Snow was meant to be at a dress fitting an hour ago but didn't show up. We have searched everywhere for her. If anyone can find her, it's you" she explained.

"I will. Thank you" Charming smiled humbly and turned to leave his study.

He knew exactly where she would be. A tower room she had found when they first took the castle back. Her secret hideaway. She had shown him it, allowing him to always find her. Always letting him in completely.

Charming soon arrived at the concealed doorway and climbed the stairs to find his wife sat on the floor, whittling something out of wood. No other queen would do such a thing but this is Snow. His imperfectly perfect queen.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you are avoiding everyone" he gently spoke out.

"Maybe, but not you" she smiled weakly, not looking up from her carving.

So Charming simply sat next to her, wrapping an arm round her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple.

He looked down at her carving and his breath caught.

"A swan" he acknowledged, pain lingering in his tone.

After a few moments, Snow finally voiced her thoughts. After all, her husband could probably hear them anyway.

"I always imagined if we came back here, it would be with her. This ball should be Emma's first, but she's not here and we may never see her again" she almost whispered.

Charming pressed another kiss to her temple and then gently cupped her cheeks and turned her head to look into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes in which he sees Emma every day.

"A very important person once taught me something" Charming started.

Snow bit her lip, anticipating a story from his days with his mother.

"That even believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing" he finished, quoting his beautiful wife.

Her breath caught as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips. They were soft on her own and yet Snow found strength in her charming prince.

"We'll find her" Snow breathed, as their lips finally parted.

"We are quite good at that" Charming chuckled, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her head.


	14. Drunk Snow

Drunk Snow and sober Charming for my love ;)

When Snow had said she was going for a drink or two with the girls, he didn't expect her to come back drunk. No, drunk was an understatement. Wasted.

The door slammed and from his spot on the couch he saw her kick her heels off and then trip on them mere moments after which only set her into a crazy fit of giggles.

Once she'd somewhat composed herself she began to look for her husband, apparently blinded by the alcohol she had drank.

"Cha-arming?" she sang, stumbling around the near dark apartment.

He watched her with a smile for a few moments until she got too loud with her singing and he was quite worried she was about to walk into something.

"I'm here Snow" he quietly told her as he headed towards her, very conscious of their sleeping son.

She turned and smiled brightly before stumbling to meet him. He grabbed her by her arms to both steady her and keep her from staggering into trouble.

"You found me" she giggled, looking up at him, almost in awe as though he had appeared from Neverland and not a few meters away.

"And now it's time for bed" he told her firmly.

"Charming! That's not your line! If you'd stop thinking about sex you'd have got it right" she whispered the word sex very loudly as if it was something she shouldn't speak about.

"I didn't mean that kind of bed" he scolded, trying to contain his laughter.

She glared at him in response, or at least tried to, her body was swaying a bit too much to focus on him completely.

He sighed but complied "I will always find you"

"Better" she gave him a smile which soon turned into a wicked grin "how about bed now?"

Charming had no such intentions with his wife so heavily intoxicated but he figured to play along would be much easier than to refuse.

He allowed her to lead him by his hand to their bedroom as she hummed some song, it could have been a prince one, and when they got to their bed, he told her to get in the covers and wait for him.

He slipped out the room once she complied and grabbed a glass of water and some pain killers for the morning, it was going to be a rough one.

Sure enough when he returned she was fast asleep and he was pretty sure a dark curse couldn't wake her.

He climbed in next to her and with a kiss to her head he wrapped her up in his arms and drifted to sleep dreading the hell he would receive in the morning.


	15. Intoxicated love

Emma groaned. Her parents were bad enough sober but drunk: they took PDA to a whole new level. So when she received a call from the bar telling her she was to pick them up, she was less than willing. She even considered giving her keys to Henry and hope he remembered his lessons with his grandfather. The thought of a broken mail box and Regina's outraged face soon put her off that idea. With a heavy sigh she got in the car and set off to collect her parents.

She walked straight to the bar when she arrived but didn't need to ask where they were, she could hear them immediately.

When she turned to see them she cringed and very nearly walked out again.

Her father was doing that dorky voice which never failed to crack her mother up, tonight was no exception, her mother's wild laugh flooded the room. But that wasn't what was making her cringe, oh no. It was how they were sat.

Snow was straddling Charming with her knees on either side of his legs on the booth seat and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Now that image was burned in her mind.

Emma walked over with an expression of steel, she would get her parents out and home with minimal fuss if it was the last thing she did.

Neither of her parents saw her though, they were too focused on each other and way too drunk to notice movement around them.

She cleared her throat loudly which caused them both to turn. Huge smiles filled their faces upon seeing their daughter but neither tried to move to a more dignifying position. Snow even tried to pull her down for a group hug but she managed to wiggle her way out of that one.

"Emma! Have you come for a drink with your old parents?" Charming smiled, patting the space next to Snow's leg.

"No more drinks for either of you, it's time for bed" Emma informed them in her best mothering tone, usually reserved for a sugar high Henry.

However the word bed set her parents off again.

"I'll take bed with Snow over drinks with Snow any day" Charming smirked, proud with his own humour.

Snow began to laugh uncontrollably at his comment and ended up with her head buried in his neck, shaking with laughter.

Emma just groaned. Why couldn't they be angry drunks? Or even emotional drunks. Anything must be better than this.

"Well then, get a move on" she sighed, ashamed to be encouraging such behaviour.

Snow clambered off his lap, nearly flashing the whole room her pants and slid out of the booth somewhat inelegantly.

Charming followed grabbing his wife's hand and with that Emma led them out of the bar. She called an apology to the bartender but he shot her a look back which told her she had it much worse.

After unlocking the car, her father getting in the drivers seat, having a fight with him about how she was the more capable driver, getting him out and into the back, her mother joining her father whilst singing some song about wanting to be your lover, Emma finally managed to get them home in one piece.

She was prepared to send them to their room but she turned around after locking the door to find Charming had backed Snow up against the wall which read "polish" for some reason she was unsure of (perhaps Mary Margaret wanted to visit Poland) and was kissing her very passionately.

Emma mumbled a 'good night' before running up to her room, ready to find some bleach for her brain. Her work as a bail bonds woman and running from the system for years could not have prepared her for that sight. Next time they go drinking Red can pick them up.

Charming tried to pick his wife up and carry her to bed, he really did, but it seemed his arms weren't listening to his brain and so he let his impatient wife take him by the hand and to their room instead.

They undressed themselves in what they felt was very little time but in reality took quite a while. Zippers and buttons do not mix with alcohol controlled actions.

They crawled onto the bed together and despite her state, Snow still knew exactly how to get her prince on his back and straddle him.

It was a quick experience, kisses didn't trail seductively across skin like usual but their mouths crashed together and tongues were very much involved. Touches and caresses were more like outright groping. They did not have their usual rhythm but Snow rocked for all she was worth and Charming grasped her hips whilst holding back his moans, habit at least preventing them from waking an already mortified Emma.

To them, it was wonderful and exhausting and the best sex ever.

Snow curled into Charming and rested her head on his chest, making some comment about never being the big spoon. He was still recovering his sanity and once he had his breath back, began wondering aloud about if you could eat tacos with a spoon.

Neither would remember much of it in the morning but they were happy, as they always would be with one another. Drunk or sober, true love prevails. It just does it a little more openly drunk.


End file.
